The amount of applications with which a user may interact is ever increasing. For example, users traditionally shopped at “bricks and mortar” stores to purchase applications that were then loaded locally on the users' computing devices. With the advent of online application stores, the availability of applications to the user has continued to increase such that a user may include tens and even hundreds of different applications on a variety of different computing devices.
As such, techniques have been developed to aid a user in organizing access to these applications. One such technique is known as an application launcher, such as a start screen, start menu, and so on. The application launcher includes representations of applications or content (e.g., tiles, icons, and so on) that are selectable to launch execution and access to the represented applications or content.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to manage application launchers, however, could be inefficient and lack intuitiveness especially when confronted by the multitude of applications that even a casual user may include on a computing device. One such example includes techniques used to support interaction with the application launcher. For example, the application launcher may support interaction with a variety of different input types, such as via a cursor (e.g., mouse), keyboard, and gesture, e.g., touch. Conventional techniques, however, involve a single experience that is used for all of these input types, which results in compromises that limit user efficiency and intuitiveness.